1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a broadcast receiving apparatus to minimize standby power used, and a method thereof. More particularly, the present general inventive concept relates to a broadcast receiving apparatus, and a method thereof which is capable of converting to a mode to save power in response to an on/off state of an external apparatus connected thereto.
2. Description of the Related Art
Two screen display methods for video signals are an interlaced scanning method and a progressive scanning method. The progressive scanning method is used in computer monitors, digital TVs, digital video recorders (DVRs), etc., to display a whole frame at once using one image frame as a frame unit in a manner similar to the manner in which a film is projected onto a screen. The interlaced scanning method is used in analog TV broadcasting to display odd lines of a screen first and then even lines.
Generally, a broadcast receiving apparatus, as an apparatus which receives digital satellite broadcasting, converts a digital broadcast or an analog broadcast transmitted from a broadcasting station and video and audio signals inputted from various external apparatus, such as video players, DVD players, and the like, into a transport stream (TS) signal to transmit to a display device. A representative example of the above broadcast receiving apparatus includes a set-top box, which connects a television to other external signal sources.
A set-top box converts a signal to content to be displayed on a screen. The signal source may be an Ethernet cable, a satellite dish, a coaxial cable, a television line, or even an ordinary very high frequency (VHF) or ultra high frequency (UHF) antenna. At this time, the content may include video, audio, Internet webpages, interactive games, or other possibilities.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram illustrating a conventional broadcast receiving apparatus. The broadcast receiving apparatus in FIG. 1 comprises a tuner 10, a signal processor 20, a controller 30, a switching part 40, and a power supplier 50.
The tuner 10 receives and tunes a broadcast signal corresponding to a channel selected by a user from the broadcasting station.
The signal processor 20 processes the broadcast signal provided from the tuner 10 to output video, audio and data signals separately.
The controller 30 determines whether a channel of a broadcast receiving apparatus 100 is changed, and controls the switching part 40 to cut off the power supplied to an external apparatus 200 based on the results of the determining step.
Specifically, if the channel of the broadcast receiving apparatus 100 is not changed for a preset predetermined period of time, the controller 30 controls the switching part 40 so that the power supplied from the power supplier 50 is not supplied to the external apparatus 200.
However, since it is determined that a user is not viewing the broadcast according to the result of determining whether a user is viewing the broadcast based on whether the channel has changed, power transmission to both the broadcast receiving apparatus and the external apparatus connected to the broadcast receiving apparatus is suspended simultaneously. In this case, when the user views the broadcast for a long period of time without changing the channel, the conventional broadcast receiving apparatus determines that the user is not viewing the broadcast, so power transmission to the broadcast receiving apparatus is suspended. Therefore, it is difficult to control an alternating current power of the external apparatus at a desired time.